The Forgotten Frontier
by Commander Xela Firo
Summary: The Crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise NX 1701 A follow a Borg Cube long ago and in a galaxy far, far away. Chapter 8 has been posted
1. Chapter 1

Star Trek/Star Wars bridge novel:

_The Forgotten Frontier_

Alex Goff

Chapter 1

"Admiral Picard, you need to come to the bridge. There's something you need to see," said a woman's voice that seemed to come from nowhere. Picard, walking with determination through the hallways of the U.S.S. Enterprise NX-1701 A, tapped his combadge. "This is Picard", he said with his telltale French accent. "I'm on my way." And just when he thought he would finally get sleep. Still, Commander Ijoula sounded urgent. Picard still wasn't used to not having Commander Riker on board the ship. _And his promotion was almost five years ago,_ he said to himself. Picard's own recent promotion to Admiral still hadn't quite sunken in. After the fiasco with the Reman warbird and his clone five years earlier, many things had changed for Picard, including his promotion. The Enterprise E was decommissioned after the battle with the rogue clone damaged the ship beyond probable repair (Starfleet tried to repair the ship but their efforts were proven futile). Since the Enterprise D from the parallel universe was designated NX-1701, Starfleet registered the new "Borg destroying" prophecy-class starship U.S.S. Enterprise (still a prototype) as NX-1701 A. It and the U.S.S. Prophecy were the only prophecy-class starships, and thus the only starships in Starfleet with transwarp drives, adaptable shields stolen from raided Borg cubes and cloaking technology. Of course, that's why this ship became the flagship of the Federation, and was being commanded by an admiral. Another great miracle was uncovered by technicians working on Data's "brother." While analyzing Data's brother's positronic brain, they discovered positronic inhibitors at all of his input ports. Upon removing them, Data's replica shut down temporarily, then rebooted his positronic memory units and processing drives. The techs, realizing their discovery then implanted the information from Data's positronic brain from the Enterprise D into his replica. Needless to say, he was a changed android.

The captain smiled while thinking of the accomplishments of Starfleet and his old crew. Soon, he reached the bridge: almost without realizing he had arrived.

"Admiral..." said Brexen Ijoula with a disgusted and sarcastic smile.

"Oh yes. Sorry," said the admiral, feeling very much like reprimanding her for her loose and cocky attitude. _We'll talk about this later, _he told himself in his mind. "Report," said the captain, without missing a beat.

"Sir, we've just discovered a wormhole in this quadrant that appears to be stable and fully functioning. It's only about 54 lightyears from our present location. As far as we can tell, it traverses through space, as well as time. We have reason that the Atlanteans from the First Federation may have taken their "human engineering" genetic manipulation technology through this wormhole"

"How do you know this to be true," said Picard, intrigued and slightly shocked by the notion.

" The only even partial ion trail that passes into the wormhole is consistent with the quantum drive of the Atlantean shuttle discovered near Lunar City, only it's much larger. Our best guess is that it was about the size of our ship."

"How long ago did this thing go through?"

" Our best guess is about 20,000 years ago, which means that if there are humans on the other side, they pre-date us."

Picard puzzled over this for a moment. The implications of this alone could would completely shake the foundations of all of human history. He knew that he must take the ship through. He already knew the wormhole wouldn't collapse on his ship or permanently close behind them if they took the ship through. He could even justify this with Starfleet by saying he was exploring new worlds, and possibly new civilizations. Only one thing left doubt in his mind...

"Does this wormhole travel into the past or the future," he inquired.

" We're not sure, but we believe that it will probably take us 100,000 years Earth standard into our past," Brexen answered.

"And can we assume that the possible destination is five years at maximum transwarp in distance ?"

"Actually," said Brexen hesitantly, "It would take 500 standard Earth years to return."

Picard realized the difficulty he would have if such problems as not being able to return should occur. After much personal deliberation and thought, he decided that he would do this.

"Helm, we're going to take a risk. Set a course for the wormhole at maximum warp and engage."

The ship burst into a small transwarp conduit that carried it to the wormhole within a few minutes. The ship reverted into realspace with the hurricane-like wormhole directly in front of it. The bridge crew froze like silent statues and gazed out the viewport at the awesome sight. Picard had seen the wormhole at DS9 many times, but this wormhole was huge. The enormous cyclone looked large enough to swallow the planet Earth.

Then something caught Picard's eye at the edge of the portal. Simultaneously, the sensors chimed a warning, and the officer at the tactical station said, "Sir, a Borg cube has just decloked at the edge of the event horizon. It has armed weapons and is firing"

Almost instantly, Picard reacted. "Raise shields and go to red alert! Ready harmonic torpedoes and phasers. Fire!"

A green beam from the cube lanced out and flared against the forward shields just as they activated. Three torpedoes launched just as the ship accelerated. They hit their mark and exploded violently, tearing huge gashes in the hull of the massive cube. The cube cloaked again, just as it entered the event horizon. Picard hit the arms of the command chair he had subconsciously occupied during the attack. "Report!" Picard shouted over the blaring alarms.

"The Enterprise has received little damage, and has adapted to the Borg weapon. The cube sustained damage and is at seventy-five percent hull integrity. Sir, I took the liberty of deploying a compressed tachyon field at the entrance of the wormhole after firing the torpedo. I have confirmed that the cube did in fact enter the wormhole."

Now Picard knew he had a reason to enter the wormhole. He had to stop that cube, or any races on the other side of the wormhole might not be there by the time he arrived...

Chapter 2

Luke Skywalker sat in the meditation chamber of the new Jedi Temple on Mon Calamari. After the fall of the Yuuzhan Vong, The Galactic Senate honored the Jedi deeply for their contributions by erecting the large building modeled after the original. Thanks to Vergere, a Jedi from the Old Republic, the legacy of the Jedi and their history was revealed in full to Luke, and because of her training, the reformed Jedi order had been able to defeat the seemingly impossible Yuuzhan Vong foe. Luke recalled her death two days prior. Her disturbing words still echoing fresh in his mind:

_Soon you will see the brothers of the human race...your brothers from the true homeworld of the humans. They will come to you from a world so far away that even the Yuuzhan Vong couldn't touch it for five hundred years. Yet in this joyous moment, an enemy that would make the Yuuzhan Vong tremble with fear will arise from the same source. Beware, for it will come to be so within the next two weeks..._

After this she became delirious until she died. The message had disturbed Luke greatly. The galaxy was just recovering from a war that had destroyed several worlds and greatly exhaustedresources. Refugees fleeing from destroyed worlds found themselves floating in ships that were in orbit around some nameless, uninhabitable world or wandering space looking for a planet that would harbor them. This relocation process exhausted the Republic's funds and the time that could have been spent rebuilding Courescant, Yavin, or one of the other many worlds destroyed by the Yuuzhan Vong. Still, the Jedi Order was growing healthily, and the New Republic with the recently acquired worlds of the Imperial Remnant, was recovering swiftly.

_But if Vergere's prediction come true, the galaxy won't have to worry so much about the economy. _

Luke pondered on this and wondered if he should tell the newly elected Supreme Chancellor, Wedge Antilles, about the warning in order to prepare. He searched the Force for an answer...and one came.

_Luke, said_ the voice of his former master, Obi-Wan..._ you must go immediately to Chancellor Antilles. Be wary of your young pupils as well, for one of them will aid this great foe unintentionally. Guard the Jedi order with your life..._

Luke opened his eyes in disbelief. He never would have thought that anther foe, worse than the Empire and worse than the Yuuzhan Vong, could attack so soon from so far away.

_Whatever these people are, I know what needs to be done. Time to go visit _ _Wedge..._, Luke said in his thoughts. He walked quickly out of the Meditation chamber of the temple, almost running into his wife Mara in the process.

"What's the rush", she said with an amused look on her face. "more important 'Jedi Business' to attend to?"

Luke's face was serious as he replied, "Mara, remember what Vergere said the other day on her deathbed about the race that would come that was more fearsome than the Yuuzhan

Vong?" Mara nodded her head in acknowledgment, her demeanor changing from amused to worried. "Well, I just had a vision from the Force and Obi-Wan spoke about the same thing. ube lanced out and flared against the forward shields just as they activated. Three torpedoes launched just as the ship accelerated. They hit their mark and exploded violently, tearing huge gashes in the hull of the massive cube. The cube cloaked agai_n, just as it_ entered the event horizon. Picard hit the arms of the command chair he had subconsciously occupied during the attack. "Report!" Picard shouted over the blaring alarms.

"The Enterprise has received little damage, and has adapted to the Borg weapon. The cube sustained damage an_d is a_t seventy-five percent hull integrity. Sir, I took the liberty of deploying a compressed tachyon field at the entrance of the wormhole after firing the torpedo. I have confirmed that the cube did in fact enter the wormhole."

Now Picard knew he had a reason to enter the wormhole. He had to stop that cube, or any races on the other side of the wormhole might not be there by the time he arrived...

Chapter 2

Luke Skywalker sat in the meditation chamber of the new Jedi Temple on Mon Calamari. After the fall of the Yuuzhan Vong, The Galactic Senate honored the Jedi deeply for their contributions by erecting the large building modeled after the original. Thanks to Vergere, a Jedi from the Old Republic, the legacy of the Jedi and their history was revealed in full to Luke, and because of her training, the reformed Jedi order had been able to defeat the seemingly impossible Yuuzhan Vong foe. Luke recalled her death two days prior. Her disturbing words still echoing fresh in his mind:

Soon you will see the brothers of the human race...your brothers from the true homeworld of the humans. They will come to you from a world so far away that even the Yuuzhan Vong couldn't touch it for five hundred years. Yet in this joyous moment, an enemy that would make the Yuuzhan Vong tremble with fear will arise from the same source. Beware, for it will come to be so within the next two weeks...

After this she became delirious until she died. The message had disturbed Luke greatly. The galaxy was just recovering from a war that had destroyed several worlds and greatly exhausted resources. Refugees fleeing from destroyed worlds found themselves floating in ships that were in orbit around some nameless, uninhabitable world or wandering space looking for a planet that would harbor them. This relocation process exhausted the Republic's funds and the time that could have been spent rebuilding Courescant, Yavin, or one of the other many worlds destroyed by the Yuuzhan Vong. Still, the Jedi Order was growing healthily, and the New Republic with the recently acquired worlds of the Imperial Remnant, was recovering swiftly.

But if Vergere's prediction come true, the galaxy won't have to worry so much about the economy.

Luke pondered on this and wondered if he should tell the newly elected Supreme Chancellor, Wedge Antilles, about the warning in order to prepare. He searched the Force for an answer...and one came.

Luke, said the voice of his former master, Obi-Wan... you must go immediately to Chancellor Antilles. Be wary of your young pupils as well, for one of them will aid this great foe unintentionally. Guard the Jedi order with your life...

Luke opened his eyes in disbelief. He never would have thought that anther foe, worse than the Empire and worse than the Yuuzhan Vong, could attack so soon from so far away.

Whatever these people are, I know what needs to be done. Time to go visit Wedge..., Luke said in his thoughts. He walked quickly out of the Meditation chamber of the temple, almost running into_ his wife Mar_a in the process.

"What's the rush", she said with an amused loo_k on her face_. "more important 'Jedi Business' to attend to?"

Luke's face was serious as he replied, "Mara, remember what Vergere said the other day on her deathbed about the race that would come that was more fearsome than the Yuuzhan

Vong?" Mara nodded her head in acknowledgment, her demeanor changing from amused to worried. "Well, I just had a vision from the Force and Obi-Wan spoke about the same thing. ube lanced out and flared against the forward shields just as they activated. Three torpedoes launched just as the ship accelerated. They hit th_eir mark and_ exploded violently, tearing huge gashes in the hull of the massive cube. The cube cloaked again, just as it entered the event horizon. Picard hit the arms of the command chair he had subconsciously occupied during the attack. "Report!" Picard shouted over the blaring alarms.

"The Enterprise has received little damage, and has adapted to the Borg weapon. The cube sustained damage and is at seventy-five percent hull integrity. Sir, I took the liberty of deploying a compressed tachyon field at the entrance of the wormhole after firing the torpedo. I have confirmed that the cube did in fact enter the wormhole."

Now Picard knew he had a reason to enter the wormhole. He had to stop that cube, or any races on the other side of the wormhole might not be there by the time he arrived...

Chapter 2

Luke Skywalker sat in the meditation chamber of the new Jedi Temple on Mon Calamari. After the fall of the Yuuzhan Vong, The Galactic Senate honored the Jedi deeply for their contributions by erecting the large building modeled after the original. Thanks to Vergere, a Jedi from the Old Republic, the legacy of the Jedi and their hi_story was reveale_d in full to Lu_ke, and because of her training, the reformed Jedi order had been able to defeat th_e se_emingly impossibl_e Yuuzhan Vong foe. Luke recalled her death two days prior. Her disturbing words still echoing fresh in his mind:

Soon you will see the brothers of the human race...your brothers from the true homeworld of the humans. They will come to you from a world so far away that even the Yuuzhan Vong couldn't touch it for five hundred years. Yet in this joyous moment, an enemy that would make the Yuuzhan Vong tremble with fear will arise from the same source. Beware, for it will come to be so within the next two weeks...

After this she became delirious until she died. The message had disturbed Luke greatly. The galaxy was just recovering from a war that had destroyed several worlds and greatly exhausted resources. Refugees fleeing from destroyed worlds found themselves floating in ships that were in orbit around some nameless, uninhabitable world or wandering space looking for a planet that would harbor them. This relocation process exhausted the Republic's funds and the time that could have been spent rebuilding Courescant, Yavin, or one of the other many worlds destroyed by the Yuuzhan Vong. Still, the Jedi Order was growing healthily, and the New Republic with the recently acquired worlds of the Imperial Remnant, was recovering swiftly.

But if Vergere's prediction come true, the galaxy won't have to worry so much about the economy.

Luke pondered on this and wonemed to be biomechanical. It was the size of four star destroyers and was damaged severely. It appeared from a wormhole and then vanished. Another report says that five minutes later, a grey ship with a rounded hull the size of two star destroyers emerged, and then vanished. Sensor records from the fringe probes indicate that it was heavily armed with unknown weapons and highly sophisticated sheilding technologies. I will brief the Senate later today, and will consider your...recomendation.

Chapter 5

After much deliberation, Picard and his staff finally decided that their best course of action would be to ask for help from the locals. As of now, they were in orbit over a large class-M planet that the admiral referred to as "Atlantis". A voice spoke from the officer at the ops station on the bridge. "Admiral, we're finished scanning the surface. We've found a very strange anomaly on one of the oceanic platforms. There is a large structure that is similar to a square pyramid with a large obelisk at each corner. The strange thing is that everyone in the building is emminating a powerful bioelectric field. Sir, this is similar to readings gathered from psychic beings across the galaxy. Picard slowly rose from his chair. "Is it possible that these people train their citizens with psychic powers to use them, possibly in hostility?"

Data spoke up. "It is highly possible sir, but I do not think that they are intended to be hostile. This planet seems to be a nexus of transport and trade. There are not enough life forms within the structure to be any effective task force for doing hardly anything. I suggest we send a shuttle to the planet to make first contact. Transporting may not be wise since there is no evidence of teleportation devices."

"Agreed," replied Picard. "Prepare an away team. Councilor Dax, Commander Data prepare a security detail and come with me."

Just beyond the range of sensors in sector 001, a world emerged from hyperspace. It hurdled through space, past the Oort cloud surrounding the Solar system. A few days later, it had avoided near collisions with Uranus and Jupiter, and had managed to navigate over the asteriod belt. After threatening to collide with Mars, it began to orbit Mars as a moon of the Red Planet. Weather patterns shifted violently. Earthquakes rocked the foundations of the planet all the way to the core. The Federation council deliberated this matter heavily, and began immediate relief efforts on Mars. Scans of the planet in orbit showed it to be class-M with technologically advanced sentient beings occupying the single northern continent surrounded by an enormous sea. Starfleet deployed a shuttle to investigate the planet along with diplomatic teams to try and coerce the leader of the planet to navigate his world into a more reliable orbit around Jupiter. This was the first contact made with the people of the other galaxy.

Chapter 6

When Luke got the news of an unidentified ship in orbit around Mon Calamari, he thought he was going to have a panic attack. Fortunately, he was able to use a Jedi calming technique to bring his swirling emotions into check. The ship matched the description of the same ship seen at the edge of the spiral arms a few hours earlier. Not only was the ship equipped with advanced weaponry and sheilding, it had nanite technology constantly repairing it. This ship was more formidable than anything in the galaxy. Luke stretched out with his feelings into orbit around the planet. There: he felt them. directly over the planet. Their emotions showed no hostile intent. Could it be that these were peacful creatures and not the hostile ones who would plunge the galaxy back into war? Luke hoped that this was true. He knew that no ship of the Republic could destroy this ship. He doubted that the Death Star could have destroyed this magnificent ship. Then his comlink beeped and he removed it from his belt and thumbed the recieve button.

_"This is Supream Chancellor Antilles. I need you to report to my office immediately. There's...someone waiting to meet you"_

"I'm on my way, Chancellor," responded Luke. He noted the sense of urgency coming from the man on the other end. _I think I know who these people are, _Luke thought to himself. He had just landed at the temple when he closed the comlink channel. He canceled the landing sequenceand the ship began to rise again. A voice crackled over the ships com unit, _"Master Skywalker, you're not clear for takeoff-"_

"No time, dockmaster. I've just recieved an urgent call from the Senate chambers. The Chancellor wants to see me"

_"Alright, Uncle Luke," _said the voice he recognized as his nephew Jacen Solo. _"Good luck with whatever it is, and with Wedge, there's no telling."_

Luke furrowed his brow. "I think I have a pretty good idea." The ship had finished it's ascenscion and shot throught the many lanes of skytraffic weaving it's way through the skies of Mon Calamari.

As soon as the shuttlecraft had went into orbit around the planet, Data spoke from his position at the helm.

"Sir, we've detected a transmission on a strange energy frequency. I'm recalibrating this craft's holoprojectors so we can view the message...displaying now."

An image filckered to life before Picard. "This is Supream Chancellor Antilles of the Galactic Republic. We are ordering you to lower your shields and disengage all your weapons now. A millitary escort will bring you to a landing pad. We will hold you untill a conference can be held. Your cooperation is appreciated. Thank you." The blurry image of the Chancellor faded from view.

"Any suggestions," Picard asked cautiously. Councillor Dax spoke first. "It would be best if we comply. Once they realize that we have no hostile intentions, they will release us."

"I concur with the Councillor," replied Data. "This appears to be the best course of action."

"Very well. Lower the shields and disengage the weapons. We'll go in quitely."

The shuttle began descending through the atmosphere. The sensors bleeped a warning as three ships came into sight through the forward viewports. "Sir," said Data, " The approaching ships are equipped with heavy magnetic shield that are reinforced by the ships' inertial dampeners. They have armed advanced laser weapons. The Enterprise is also reporting sensor readings of two ships similarly armed that have a delta configuration and are each twice the size of the Enterprise. They have surrounded the ship and are keeping tight sensor readings on it." The three fighters surrounded the shuttle. Data programmed the shuttle to follow the strange fighters and they began their descent toward the planet.

Luke watched as the strange white craft descended from the sky. It had smooth features and looked like a very practical design. The rear nacelles looked...different. It appeared to have no windows: only a black metal that wrapped around the ship where windows would normally be. The ship lighted onto the shuttlepad. After the ship deactivated, a pair doors slid back and a...human stepped out! Luke reeled in shock. Could it be? Humans form beyond the galactic barrier?

Several guards of the Chancellor surrounded the men, asking them to remove their sidearms and step off of the platform. The men slowly complied, and then, in perfect Basic replied, "We come in peace." By now, Luke's mouth was hanging open.

"My name is Admiral Jean-Luc Picard of the United Federation of Planet's starship U.S.S. Enterprise. We are here to warn you of grave danger an dask for your assistance. Can you take us to the leader of this world?"

Quickly, he resolved his composure and approached the bald human. "My name is Luke Skywalker. I am leader of the Jedi order. I have been given instructions to escort you to the office of the Supream Chancellor. If you will come with me..."

The men followed closely behind Luke. Soon, they reached a second landing platform. The palest man pulled a small device from his belt and it began making a strange purring noise. Luke instinctively drew his lightsaber from his belt and activated it. When the saber gave out it's tell-tale "snap-hiss," the group of humans spun around to face him. Luke opened up his force perceptions and enveloped the six humans. Suddenly, a burst of warning from the force sent his lightsaber whirring around behind him as he pivoted on one foot. Two slashes from his blade and a humanoid figure appeared from thin air. Luke felt a huge disturbance from the Force emanating from the being. The huge figure seemed to have no individuality. It felt as if it were part of a..._collective_. The creature raised his arm and leveled it at Luke. The Force sent jolts of warning through Luke's body. Luke spun, spinning his lightsaber over his head and bringing it down in an overhead slash. He cut the figure down the middle from top to bottom. Luke stared at the fallen figure as it twitched on the ground. The pale flesh of the creature seemed human, but metal and circuitry wome it's way over the entire body and half of the face. Luke shuddered as the Force called to rememberance the vision of Obi-Wan and the prophecy of Vergere. The humans behind him uttered one word: "Borg."


	2. 8

_**Part II**_

Chapter 7

"I am Admiral Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation Starship _Enterprise_. I have come here on a mission to warn you of a grave threat that has entered your galaxy," Picard began, starting from the discovery of the wormhole and going all the way to the encounter with the Borg drone.

It was Luke's turn to speak. "Wedge, I saw fought this _Borg _creature. The sensation I got through the Force was unlike anything I've ever encountered. The creature was half machine, half humanoid. I felt it's individual thoughts and emotions locked away beneath a collective will superimposing itself on the beings conscious mind. It was eerie to say the least."

Wedge didn't know what to ask next. He wanted to ask about the origin of the strange humans. He wanted to ask more about these creatures. So many questions, but he told himself, _I need to do what's best for the Republic._ "So, Admiral Picard, tell me more about these, 'Borg'."

On the bridge of the _Enterprise_, Commander Geordi LaForge sat in the command chair. All of the normal bridge sounds and sights were proceding without interuption. Suddenly, a series of bleeps from the ops console shocked Geordi into full awareness. He recognized that sound: ship approaching with weapons armed. His heart began to pound. "Report," he managed to say.

"Sir, Borg cube matching sensor records of the vessel previously encountered approaching. Diverting power to weapons"

"Activate shields, raise cloak, and divert power to forward weapons array."

Geordi had just let the words leave his mouth when a bright green beam lanced out against the ship. A brilliant blue beam of energy lanced out of the saucer section of the monsterous _Enterprise_. The beam pierced the hull of the shieldless ship and vaporized the transwarp coil. The giant cube exploded in a brilliant flash of light. _Yes!_ said Geordi under his breath. Red lights on the bridge suddely interrupted the bridge crews celebration. Alarms whooped as the tactical officer gave his report: "Sir, twenty other Borg cubes have surrounded the ship. We are still invisible to their sensors, but the planet is in grave danger."

Geordi cursed under his breath. He spoke out loud: "_Enterprise_ to Captain Picard"

_"Picard here"_

"Sir, a force of about twenty Borg cubes have surrounded the planet. They have diverted all energy reserves to their pattern buffers. Sensors also indicate that they are preparing a massive invasion fleet of spheres and pods. They've begun to launch their first offensive against the planet"

_A Yuuzhan Vong commander sat in his worldship, bewildered at the sight he found when he arrived in the alien galaxy. The _entire _fleet of warships had been wiped out by the infidels..._

_Suddenly a small villip opened in front of him...from the war station. _

_"My lord, a flotilla of infidel warships unlike any ever encountered has just emerged from lightspeed. We have launched all of the coralskipper squdrons and..."_

_Suddenly the message was cut short. The commander heard a whine and turned to look behind him. Green light flickered into existance and grew until a large creature, half machine, half flesh, was standing on the yorik deck_

_"WE ARE BORG YOU WILL BE ASSIMILATED RESISTANCE IS FUTILE YOUR TECHNOLOGICAL AND BIOLOGICAL CHARACTERISTICS WILL BE ADDED TO OUR OWN YOU WILL BE ADAPTED TO SERVICE THE COLLECTIVE"_

_The Yuuzhan Vong warrior drew his amphistaff, raised it above his head, and brought it down on the exposed flesh of the creature. A few seconds later, the creature went into convulsions and collapsed onto the ground: dead. In another coelescence of green energy, the creature vanished. Then, another of the creatures appeared in the same manner as the first. The commander slashed his amphistaff down...but it was stopped halfway by a glowing hemisphere of energy. The creature, in the bilnk of an eye, had the commander by the throat. A tiny, snakelike cord emerged from his wrist and pierced the skin of his neck. He lost feeling in his neck and the sensation spread until..._


End file.
